A problem exists with regard to the loading and transportation of heavy items by vehicles. In particular, for example only and not by way of limitation, Utility Terrain Vehicles (UTV) are widely used to transport individuals and materials to remote locations and around difficult terrain. The problem Applicant has identified is the problem of loading large, bulky, heavy objects by an individual or multiple individuals on to a vehicle. UTV's, for example, are commonly used for transporting payloads in the rear and loading of objects on to and off of the elevated bed of the UTV is a difficult task that subjects the individual or individuals to risk of injury.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a winch system and method that enables an individual to convert an ordinary vehicle into a vehicle that allows an individual or individuals to easily load and unload heavy objects onto and off of the vehicle in a controlled manner without risk of injury due to lifting and maneuvering heavy objects.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a winch system adapted for use with vehicles of all sorts including for example UTVs that is removably attachable to the UTV and provides for powered maneuvering of objects without risk of lifting injury to the user. Further it is an object of this invention to provide a winch system that evenly distributes the strain of maneuvering objects along the existing structure of the vehicle that is most able to endure the strain.